


fireflies (a million little pieces)

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [16]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Comfort, Comfortember, Cute, Day fifteen, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parksborn, sorry it's short it's been a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day fifteen: campfire - A little drabble that takes place during a school camping trip
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: Anchor [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	fireflies (a million little pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love you! bye! 
> 
> im playing phone tag with my motivation so that

The campfire burned low, all the other students having gone to bed an hour and a half before. Curfew was technically eleven thirty, but since all the chaperones had since fallen asleep, a few of the students had made their way back outside. MJ, Peter, Ned, Harry, and Betty had formed a small group on one side of the fire, while some of their other classmates sat on the other.

Harry and Peter were sharing a sleeping bag they’d unrolled on the ground, Peter pressed into Harry’s chest. MJ made a fake gagging noise.

“You two are disgusting,” She said without any real heat. Peter laughed lightly.

“Don’t watch if it bothers you so much,” Harry said back, and for added effect, leaned over to press a kiss to Peter’s mouth.

Someone called, “Get a room!” from across the fire, and Peter blushed.

“See? I told you it was disgusting.”

They laughed, and then another group shushed them for being too loud. Nobody wanted to wake up the chaperones, and especially nobody wanted to explain why a few students had gone off into the woods some time before.

Soon enough they fell into a comfortable conversation, drifting from topic to topic when one got old. Peter was glad that he’d decided to go on the school camping trip after all. Being out in nature was a nice change of pace from the city with all of its loud noises and lights.


End file.
